Snowleaf
Snowleaf 'is a dark grey she-cat with black and white markings, and lime green eyes. She currently resides in ShadowClan, most of her family being unknown at the moment. She is known for having a very thoughtful yet very 'getting jealous and upset very easily' kind of attitude, hiding any pain that wells inside of her without revealing it to anyone. She is a type of cat who finds comfort in the shadows, knowing that only they would listen to her. She is very snappy and rather irritating to cats that cross, betray, lie, or shun her, and does her best to ignore them. Despite her somewhat bitter other side of her kind, yet frightening personality, she is unwaveringly loyal to ShadowClan, and would fight to the death to protect it's pride and strength. She is undyingly loyal to her friends if they are loyal to her, but isn't one to give second chances very easily. Past all of the hate she holds inside for the cats that have forsaken her, she has a very sweet exterior and is nice to any cat willing to treat her as well as any cat should be treated. Unlike one of her father's, she isn't very prideful, and during a fight will try to use choice words at first rather than communicating with tooth and claws. Though, if needed, she'll use them any day. To sum it all up, she really is a kind and sweet she-cat, that does one day wish for a mate and kits, and adores kits lovingly with all her heart. Description Appearance :Snowleaf's pelt is a dark collage of white, grey, and a pitch black that reflects with the shadows. Snowleaf's eyes are a dark, flashy, forest green, with the center of her eyes being a shimmering aqua color. She has a strong muscled figure, followed by a sleek, warm coat for the climate of her Clan's territory. She has a small, triangle shaped chin, and a soft black nose that covers up with all of the black on her face. She has soft, long white whiskers, and small tufts on her ears. Character :Snowleaf is a very loyal and devoted warrior to her Clan, and when she sees a problem, she does her best to fix it. When her leader tells her to do something, she immediately accepts it any does whatever the leader or deputy has said. However, she doesn't put much trust into the Clan Warriors, considering some of them aren't completely loyal to Mothstar. She sometimes doubts herself and believes that she could do better, and pushes herself towards a stronger goal to accomplish. :She is very stoic in most topics, and doesn't let past things bother her as much as they used to. Most of the time, cats respect her and even believe she holds the qualities of being leader like a few other cats in the Clan. She is determined to fight for her family, and will sacrafice anything for her Clan. She has a strong belief in StarClan, but sometimes doubts how smart they are in everything. She is extremely impassive, which doesn't help her change in opinions or subjects. If someone were to get in a fight with her, she would growl at them and usually stomp away, ignoring others opinions on her and telling herself confidently that she is a loyal and brave cat. :She is quite bold, and doesn't tend to have fear of much of anything. She does, however, feel that one day, deep down inside, that ShadowClan will fall to a great threat, just like every other Clan besides RiverClan has. She is also quite clever, and is known to solve certain problems without resorting to tooth and claw. She usually solves things with words, and will try to ease the enemy before actually taking a step forward to attack them. :She has rarely shown any wanting of a mate, and just wants to focus on the needings of her Clan. Though she wasn't born a ShadowClan cat, she still to this day believes that she belongs where she is, and doesn't let anyone tell her otherwise. Sometimes, she might just confuse you, being a snappy, rude, arrogant cat who is very hostile and has no regards for your feelings, or most of the time, she is just a normal Clan cat doing what's best for her Clan, and the least of it being showing respect to those who she cares about, or whom deserves it. Skills : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence :''Coming Soon Adulthood :She is first shown in Archive 13, sitting outside the Warriors Den and grooming her fur. Mothstar approaches her, and informs her that he is going on patrol. He asks her to come with him, and get a few other cats to come if they would want to. She nods to her leader, and calls out for Heathershade and Dapplestream, the two cats coming shortly after. But, Dapplestream informs Snowleaf that she can't go to the patrol because she is attending to her kits. She apprised Heathershade that Mothstar wants to go on patrol, and Heathershade simply says they should head out as soon as possible. :The three cats head out on patrol, and Snowleaf shakes a bunch of snow off of her fur. She prays to StarClan silently that she hopes Leafbare won't be as bad, and then trails off from the patrol to hunt. After managing to catch a few peices of prey, she strolls on her way back to canp, only to hear her leader cry out for help. She runs to his aid, asking him what is wrong. Mothstar replies that his leg is stuck in a bramble bush, and orders her to go back to camp and grab some cobwebs. :The she-cat nods and races back to camp, soon returning with the cobwebs in her jaws. She pulls Mothstar out of the bush carefully with the help of Kestrelwing, and carefully places the cobwebs on the leader's wounds. She asks Mothstar if there is anything else that he needs, and he replies that he is fine and thanks her for her assistance. He quickly finishes the sentence saying that he had a rabbit burried over by a tree-stump close to her, and asks her to get it and bring it back to camp. She takes it back to camp, hearing Mothstar praise Kestrelwing for saving him. Out of complete rage and jealously, she stomps out of camp, ignoring every cat (including Antpaw) that asks her what is wrong. She doesn't reply, and stubbornly goes out to hunt. :Once she comes back to camp, she is sent out on a border patrol with Antpaw, and immediately leaves camp and ignores Kestrelwing's question of what she has done to her. After patrolling and marking the border with Antpaw and a few orthers, the stench of a RiverClan cat comes to her and she immediately takes action, racing out of camp and telling Antpaw to stay behind. She spots the tresspasser, and the two cats quarrel, and Snowleaf eventually discovers that the tom she was fighting was Nettlecloud, her half-brother. Quotes : Cameos *Snowleaf's Story Pedigree '''Mother: :Blizzard - Deceased Father(s): :Storm - Deceased :Ravenwing - Deceased Half-Brothers: :Nettle - Living :Waspflight - Deceased Sisters: :Skycloud - Deceased Trivia *She has a /VERY/ complicated past, as you can probably already tell... *She will eventually discover her brother's true intentions for Otterstar, and come close to ratting him out. **However overtime, the two siblings will quarrel, and no one except Ripplefrost will know about what they planned. >:) Relationships Family Blizzard: : Storm: : Ravenwing: : Nettlecloud: : Waspflight: : Skycloud: : Friends : Notable Kestrelwing: :Snowleaf holds a strong grudge towards the she-cat as of right now, considering that she took all of the credit for saving Mothstar when Snowleaf did most of the helping. She is a bit confused by why Kestrelwing would do this, and of course, doesn't understand her actual expectations. Enemies : Images Life Image Pixels Snowleaf.Kit.png|Kit Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Flame Category:Warrior Category:ShadowClan Cat